1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a switch having a reset function of reliably storing processing data in a hard disk and turning OFF a power supply after data processing is completed when the use of a electronic device including a control unit such as a copy machine or a personal computer is stopped, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Generally, in a switch having data protecting performance, contacts included so as to be in contact with or separate from each other in the switch are brought into contact to turn ON the power supply of the switch when the user manually operates an operating element operated in a see-saw manner. The operating element is thereafter automatically inverted by a reset signal outputted by a control unit to switch to a power supply OFF state. Such a switch with reset function has been proposed (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent No. 3907759).
This type of switch with a reset mechanism has contacts that immediately turn OFF the power supply when the user manually OFF operates the operating element to separate the contacts of the switch and turn OFF the power supply. Thus, if the user OFF operates the operating element while data is being written to the hard disk, the power supply is turned OFF without protecting the data to be stored, and hence abnormality occurs such as the data cannot be written or the hard disk main body may break.